dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Gabranth (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Gabranth You will not have the time to regret. I will test your resolve. Neutral So, you stand your ground. Those who fight with wrath shall prevail! I will not fail again! Opponent level >10 higher than Gabranth I vow as Judge Magister! I fight... so long as this hatred fuels me. Gabranth has low health Now... this is a duel! You shall bear witness... to my soul. Opponent has low health Are you prepared? Prepare! Other Seems it is my turn. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I can handle them alone. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Do not be so hard on yourself. You should despise me! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle It comes down to a warrior's luck! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific There is nothing more futile than a waning light. — Warrior of Light Pitiful warrior drowned in battle. — Garland Holding on to a fleeting dream is pointless. — Firion I will not pledge allegiance to the likes of you. — The Emperor A child who knows not anger or sorrow! — Onion Knight Clouds are to be cast away. — Cloud of Darkness Gazing upon you sickens me to my core. — Cecil Another traitor stands before me... — Kain You shall be purged by my blade. — Golbez Freedom only comes to those with power. — Bartz What would you protect with such power? — Exdeath Have you what it takes to live up to your grand name? — Gilgamesh You but grasp at others' dreams. — Terra Your tricks are meaningless before me. — Kefka One without loyalty and honor. — Cloud Those who trust in others are always betrayed. — Tifa Justice to the fallen hero! — Sephiroth You will not have the luxury to turn your eye. — Squall Hatred would seem but foreign to you. — Laguna No magick can overturn the past. — Ultimecia Seems a rat has entered the fray. — Zidane What is it that you fear? — Kuja Running about will not aid you. — Tidus So you cannot fight without aid. — Yuna It seems you've something you can't discard. — Jecht What do you desire with such power? — Shantotto You shoulder the burdens of agony as well. — Prishe Have the Fates willed this? — Vaan Hmph, what a repulsive resemblance. — Gabranth I take it you are resolute if you are a soldier. — Lightning Hatred surpasses even discord! — Chaos God of Discord, 'tis judgment that is upon you! — Feral Chaos I only want to end pointless conflict. — Cosmos You put on a brave face. — Cosmos Warriors There is no value in meaningless battle. — Chaos Warriors Battle Hatred is what drives me! — when activating EX Mode Retribution's blade. You will be judged! I'll cleave you! — when using Enrage Let me see you suffer! — when using Aero Prepare! Vanish! — when using Relentless Lunge You have no hope! Away you go! — when using Vortex of Judgment There! — when using a downward-moving Rupture Can't run! — when using an upward-moving Rupture Move! — when using Dual Rend Grovel! — when using Gaia Breach Destruction! — when using Innocence on the ground Your life ends here! — when using Innocence in the air Repent now! Sword of judgment! — when using Execution Eternal pain! — when using Hatred By my sword! — when EX Burst begins Know this pain! Take your last breath! Surrender now to oblivion! — when EX Burst is performed Vengeance! — when activating EX Revenge Inevitable. — when called as an Assist Judgment! — when using Enrage as an Assist Victory You can only fathom the hell I've lived. — Neutral Is that the extent of your power? — Neutral What a shame, you miserable wretch. — Finish with low HP The Fates were on my side. — Finish with low HP That was unexpected. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) 'Tis the tale of an arrogant soul. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) A just end. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) An expected verdict. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Was it my arrogance? Words are meaningless to me now. Remorseful... that is all. How could my strength not have been enough? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) So... this is defeat. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) So this is vengeance... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I could not even defend myself. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes